


The Fifth Day of Christmas

by Galactic_Pretty_B0y



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Siblings fighting, Tricia goes by Ruby in this because I'm still not used to her canon name being out, annoying little sister, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Pretty_B0y/pseuds/Galactic_Pretty_B0y
Summary: It's Christmas at the Tucker house, and Tweek has been invited over to celebrate with them. Craig has a surprise for Tweek, but worries that his family will spoil it.





	The Fifth Day of Christmas

Christmas was a weird time of the year for Tweek.

Weird because, personally, he didn't get the holiday season. It caused an awful lot of stress, and even though it was supposed to be a time of year for kindness and relaxing with the family, he often saw families fighting, arguing, and generally being more concerned with impressing relatives or neighbours than they were over celebrating the actual holiday.

“Tweek, would you set the napkins down for me?” Mrs. Tucker asked, sweetly.

Oh. And weird because Tweek was spending Christmas with Craig's family this year. His parents were taking their first vacation in seven years, and had agreed to let Tweek stay with the Tuckers for the holidays.

“S-Sure Mrs. Tucker!” he replied, approaching the neat pile of Christmas napkins she had set out. They were fancy, and that was another thing Tweek didn't get. They were white, soft, and were decorated with little holly leaves printed on the fabric. Why would someone buy something so nice, only to use it once a year?

“How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Laura.” she lightly scolded him. Tweek bit his lip and grabbed the napkins.

“Sorry. I just- It's still weird to me.”

“Well get used to it. You're part of the family now.”

Tweek wasn't going to get used to it. Calling Craig's mom by her first name was strange. _Really_ strange. He'd rather just call her Mrs. Tucker and leave it at that.

He made his escape from the kitchen and went to join Craig and Ruby (really named Tricia, but call her that at your own risk) in setting up the table. The two of them were bickering about something trivial. Craig, dressed in a dorky looking Christmas sweater with little knit spaceships that his grandma probably made him years ago, was hatless and flipping off his sister.

“Fuck off, it doesn't matter.” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Don't tell me to fuck off, you're the one doing it wrong.” Ruby shot back. Tweek bit his lip nervously, not knowing what he had stepped into. Ruby was holding a fork, pointing it threateningly at her older brother. If anyone in the Tucker family was going to be a cold, hard killer, Tweek was sure it would be Ruby. And so, fearing for his boyfriend's life, he stepped forward.

“Hey, what's going on?” he asked, timidly. Craig looked over, having not heard him enter the room, and his expression softened a little.

“Ruby's just being a picky little shit.”

“I am NOT! If we don't set the table right, we're ALL in trouble, jackass.”

Craig flipped her off again, and she returned the gesture. Tweek stared at the two, incredulous.

“...What?”

“Craig keeps putting the forks in the wrong spot. If grandma sees that, she's going to have a cow.”

“Let her have a cow. It's just a fork. She'll live.”

“I'm more worried about _us_ living. So just stop touching the forks and let me deal with it.”

“Fine! Come on Tweek, we're going upstairs.”

“Huh? But I haven't finished with the napkins-”  
  
“Ruby can deal with it, since she cares so much about how things are done.”

Ruby stuck out her tongue, and Craig stormed off upstairs. Feeling helpless, Tweek followed him, tentatively placing the pile of napkins on the dining table and mouthing 'I'm sorry' to Ruby before following after his boyfriend.

“Craig?” Tweek asked, sliding into his room. He was lying face down on his bed, and grunted in response. “I-Is everything ok...?”

“No.” he said, his voice muffled by his sheets. Tweek's heart clenched. He didn't like seeing Craig upset. He carefully shut the door behind him and came to sit on the bed beside Craig, and tried to soothingly rub circles into his back.

“Hey, you can talk to me.” he coaxed. Craig rolled over and looked up at him.

“I know, Sweetie.” he sighed. “It's just... It's your first Christmas with us, and my family is dumb. Everything has to be perfect with them, for all the guests, but they don't really care about _our_ Christmas, you know?” he reached for Tweek's hand, and the boy gave it happily. “I just... wanted to spend it with you. But they're making everything so difficult.”

Tweek bent over and kissed his head, and Craig's carefully groomed hair brushed against his nose, making him want to sneeze. “We are spending it together. And,” Tweek blushed a little, remembering what Mrs. Tuck- Laura had said in the kitchen, “your mom told me I'm part of the family now. So... I'm really happy to be here. Honestly.”

“She did?” Craig asked, his expression a mix of worry and suspicion. “...Did she say anything else?”  
  
Tweek thought that was a strange way to react to that tidbit of news, and quirked his head in confusion. “...No? I mean, she told me to set out the napkins. Was she supposed to say something else?”

Craig looked away quickly. “Nevermind.” he said.

“O....kay?”

Silence.

Tweek began chewing on his lip, not knowing what he should say.

They spent some time like that, not saying anything. Eventually Craig had moved his head onto Tweek's lap, and Tweek had began stroking his hair. It was nice.

“Hey...” Craig finally said. “Can we move to the living room? There's something I want to show you.”

“Oh. Sure? Ok.” Tweek agreed, getting up with him.

They went downstairs, their socked feet thumping softly against each step. Craig took Tweek's hand and pulled him into the living room. The Tuckers were all either upstairs or in the kitchen, getting ready for the big feast, and so Craig and Tweek were alone by the fire. Well, alone if they ignored Ruby bustling about in the dining room behind them.

The pair didn't sit down on the couches. Craig had led Tweek right in front of the Christmas tree, and told him to wait there a second as he ran around the room, dimming lights and lighting candles, giving the room a more magical feeling. As Tweek waited, he began fiddling with some of the Christmas ornaments. There was one shaped like a little carousel, and when Tweek touched it, it began to move and play a tickling little tune.

“Tweek?”  
  
“GAH! Craig, Jesus! You startled me!” Tweek shouted, nearly dropping the ornament. Thank Christ, it remained safely attached to the tree.

“Oh. Sorry.” Craig said, shuffling from foot to foot.

“It's ok. But...Craig? What's going on? You wanted to show me something?”  
  
“Oh. Right. Well...” Craig swallowed nervously before continuing. “Tweek. We've been together for almost ten years now...”  
  
“Oh Jesus, you're right.”

“Yeah. But listen, you're really important to me. I mean, obviously you are, but I mean...Ugh.” Craig sighed, frustrated with himself. “Tweek, I love you. I love being with you, and I-”  
  
“Oh just kiss already!” Ruby shouted from the doorway. Tweek and Craig whipped around.

“Get out of here, Ruby!” Craig shouted, furious that he'd been interrupted. Ruby flipped him off and lobbed a sprig of mistletoe at Craig's head. He ducked and instead it went flying at Tweek, who surprised everyone, including himself, by catching it.

“Craig!! I caught it!” he said, proudly.

“Babe, I am so proud, but excuse me. I have to go kill my sister.”

Ruby squealed as Craig took off after her, and Tweek stood there, dumbfounded momentarily before he hesitantly decided he better go make sure they didn't actually murder each other. He found the siblings in the basement, Ruby in a headlock as Craig mercilessly noogied her.

“Say you're sorry!” he demanded.

“Never!” she yelled in retaliation. She twisted in his grip and kneed him square in the nuts.

“FUCK!” he yelled, dropping her. She quickly scurried past Tweek and up the stairs, most likely to the safety of the kitchen where their mother was. Tweek, used to these exchanges in the Tucker house, came over to comfort his boyfriend and make sure he was ok.

“Craig?” Tweek asked. “A-Are you alright?”

“Fucking peachy.” he managed, painfully. Tweek walked him over to the couch and sat the two of them down. He pulled Craig against him so that his head rested comfortably in the crook of his arm. Craig sighed. “She ruins everything.”

“Not everything.” Tweek argued. Craig didn't look convinced, and so Tweek continued. “Remember when you broke one of your dad's bottled boats? You were so scared that you'd get in trouble and wouldn't be allowed to go to Token's birthday party that weekend, remember? Ruby told him she did it.”

Craig nodded a little. “I remember. That was years ago, though. It doesn't change the fact that she's a little shithead most of the time.”

“That's fair, but you know what? She did give us something useful tonight.”

“Like what?” Craig asked, rolling his eyes as if the idea of Ruby giving them anything at all was laughable, let alone something useful.

“This.” Tweek said, cheekily holding the mistletoe she'd thrown at them over their heads. Craig smiled at that, and sat up to press his face close to Tweek's. “Kiss me.” Tweek whispered, and Craig happily obliged.

It was cold in the basement, but they didn't care. They had each other to keep warm, and they were content to stay there and kiss for a while, in probably the only place they'd get any privacy that night. Craig seemed to realize this. He pulled away.

“Hey.” he whispered. Tweek giggled and smiled stupidly.

“Hey yourself.” he replied.

“That thing I wanted to show you...” he sighed. “I really wanted to wait, but I think if I wait any longer, my family is going to ruin the surprise.”

“What is it?” Tweek asked, curious. Craig sighed.

“I'm sorry. This is rushed, and we're in my basement and I-”  
  
“Craig.”  
  
“Right. Sorry.” he took a deep breath, and took Tweek's hands in his own. “Tweek. Honey. I love you. It's been a decade. And... Shit, give me a sec...” Craig dug through his pockets, and Tweek watched, utterly confused and astonished as Craig pulled out a little box.

_Oh._

“Craig...” Tweek breathed, at a loss for words.

“Tweek, will you marry me?” Craig asked, sincere and hopeful as he opened the little box to reveal a golden ring. Tweek barrelled him over and showered his face with kisses. “Is that a yes?” Craig asked, laughing.

“Yes!” Tweek declared, and the two embraced.

“Oh. That's good.” Craig mused. “I already told my family I was going to propose, so it'd be a little awkward if-”

Tweek interrupted him with a kiss, and Craig forgot about speaking, about having a voice at all. He was happy. He was secure in the knowledge that he and Tweek would spend the rest of their lives together. Finally, they pulled apart, and Craig slipped the ring onto Tweek's shaking hand.

“Merry Christmas, Craig.” Tweek smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Tweek”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fan of writing fluff, so hopefully this is good? 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this because I wanted to do something for Christmas. I didn't bother with editing. I'm a really salty writer (as in, I just like writing, I don't actually enjoy what I write most of the time). So if there's something wrong with it, or you don't like it, or it's not IC enough, I don't want to hear about it. I did this in one night because I wanted to make people happy. I'm not going to fix it.
> 
> So yeah. Merry Christmas!


End file.
